Dyskusja:Base'y/Zaakceptowane 10
Tak więc em, na tej stronie, poniżej, trafiają zaakceptowane bejsy. Może ktoś będzie chciał sobie przypomnieć stare czasy? No właśnie. To idealna strona do tego! Bo komu by się chciało szukać po historii. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ Maksymalna ilość zaakceptowanych bejsów na stronie to 40. Daisy|Karmicielka|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Daisy.png Majeł (dyskusja) Why almost everybody makes dark paws...why ;-; Press (dyskusja) Zaktualizowane Majeł (dyskusja) Crowfrost|Klan Gwiazdy|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Crowfrost StarClan.png Majeł (dyskusja) Echomist|Karmicielka|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Echomist Queen.png Majeł (dyskusja) Jeden z palców na tylnej nodzę ma jasnobrązowy....Press (dyskusja) Zaktualizowane Majeł (dyskusja) Echomist|Wojowniczka|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Echomist Warrior.png Majeł (dyskusja) Akceptuję wszystkie cztery. Atarangi Bekas|Włóczęga|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Snipe.png Mam nadzieję, że nie wyszło jakoś bardzo źle xd OblodzonaGwiazda (dyskusja) Shit, a ja mu base robiłam. Ale na marginesie: Ma potargane uszy i krótki ogon Majeł (dyskusja) Wyprzedziłam cię xd Zaraz zaktualizuję. Zaktualizowane OblodzonaGwiazda (dyskusja) Akceptuję base Bekasa. Atarangi Brick|Włóczęga|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Obrozka.png Press robiła obrożę Majeł (dyskusja) Gorsepaw|Martwy|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Gorsepaw Star.png Majeł (dyskusja) Snaketail|Wojownik|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Snaketail PoT Warrior.png Majeł (dyskusja) Snaketail|Starszyzna|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Snaketail PoT Elder.png Majeł (dyskusja) Akceptuję wszystkie cztery owo Atarangi Makowy Mróz|Królowa|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Poppyfrost queen.png Trio shitty baz królów Press (dyskusja) Roziskrzona Skóra|Królowa|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Sparkpelt queen.png Press (dyskusja) Szczawiowa Pręga|Królowa|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Sorrielstripe queen.png Press (dyskusja) Jest gituwa, akceptuję wszystkie trzy uwu Atarangi Petaldust|Wojownik|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:PetaldustW.png Dymny szylkrecik is my love WildLoner (dyskusja) Petalpaw|Uczeń|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:PetalpawA.png Dymny szylkret, tym razem uczeń WildLoner (dyskusja) Petalkit|Kociak|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:PetalkitK.png A teraz ostatni, dymnoszylkretowy płód WildLoner (dyskusja) Akceptuję wszystkie trzy. Atarangi Jackdaw's Cry|Kociak|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Jackdaw's Cry Kit.png Majeł (dyskusja) Jackdaw's Cry|Pierwszy Osadnik|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Jackdaw's Cry ES.png Majeł (dyskusja) Jackdaw's Cry|Włóczęga|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Jackdaw's Cry Rouge.png Majeł (dyskusja) Jackdaw's Cry|Martwy|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Jackdaw's Cry StarClan.png Majeł (dyskusja) Akceptuję wszystkie cztery!! Atarangi Piorunowa Gwiazda|Przywódca|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Thunderstar leader.png Przepraszam cień....a i base kg za chwilę dorobię Press (dyskusja) Akceptuję! Atarangi Piorunowa Gwiazda|KG|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Thunderstar kg.png Press (dyskusja) Bee|Dark forest|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Beegirl DF.png Press (dyskusja) Bee|rouge|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Bee rouge.png Press (dyskusja) Akceptuję wszystkie trzy uwu Willie Sparrowfeather|Mroczna Puszcza|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:SparrowfeatherDarkforest.png Poprawianko WildLoner (dyskusja) Akceptuję!! Cudne pręgi Willie Slate|Pierwszy osadnik|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Slate.png już lepiej chyba Cień (dyskusja) The stranger|włóczęga|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Nieznajomy_włóczęga.png podoba mi się OwO Cień (dyskusja) Akceptuję Nieznajomego i Łupkę owo Willie Spottedleaf|Kociak|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Spotted_Kociak.png spotted jest kanonicznie brzydka lol Willie Spottedleaf|Uczeń|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Spotted_Uczeń2.png Willie Spottedleaf|Uczeń Medyka|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Spotted_UczeńMedyka.png później zrobię ją jeszcze jako medyka i w Gwiezdnym Klanie Willie Akceptuję wszystkie twoje bazy. Kajen (Lol dawno nie akceptowałem) Ćmie Skrzydło|Medyk|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Mothwing med.png Press (dyskusja) Akceptuję. Kajen Lightning Tail|Kociak|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Lightning Tail Kit.png Majeł (dyskusja) Lightning Tail|Pierwszy Osadnik|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Lightning Tail ES.png A no, i zmiana za zgodą Wichury Majeł (dyskusja) Lightning Tail|Zastępca|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Lightning Tail Deputy.png Majeł (dyskusja) Lightning Tail|Martwy|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Lightning Tail StarClan.png Majeł (dyskusja) Akceptuję wszystkie cztery Willie Mapleshade|kot z Mrocznej Puszczy|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Mapleshade.png wygląd Maple inspirowany od Gekkozilli Cień (dyskusja) Akceptuję Willie Larksong|Kociak|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Larkkit TC.png Majeł (dyskusja) Larksong|Uczeń|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Larkpaw TC.png Majeł (dyskusja) Larksong|Wojownik|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Larksong TC.png Majeł (dyskusja) Larksong|Martwy|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Larksong StarClan.png Majeł (dyskusja) Akceptuję wszystkie cztery bazy Larksong'a Willie Spottedleaf|Medyk|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Spotted_Medyk2.png Willie akceptuję. Wichurra (dyskusja)